nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GreyFang82/How fast to NT Characters Swing the Wrench?
So in the image I provide I try to measure the rotational speed so I can then transfer it to linear speed, but because the size of the swing changes from the left to right and the forward arc I have to make two calculations with one assuming the lower distance and higher ones, effectively giving a low-ball and high-ball of the speeds. In this video you can see it takes less than a second for the full arc of the wrench to appear but for sake of simplicity I will assume it does it in 1 full second 111 px times 2.63 = 291.93 cm or 2.9193 m which is the Low-Ball diameter of the swing of the wrench (This is the purple line that goes from side to side) 123 px times 2.63 = 323.49 cm or 3.2349 m which is the High-Ball radius of the swing of the wrench (This is the purple line that goes from the original purple line to in front of Y. V.) To find out why each pixel is 2.63 cm look at the previous calc I did which give me a basis in which to measure anything in this game in the first place First up the low-ball To find the linear speed we need to find the angular velocity first and we need to find out some of our givens first we have to find the radius of the circle the wrench would make which should be diameter/2 so it would be => 55.5 x 2.63 = 145.965 cm or 1.45965 m R = 1.45965 m I'll assume it takes 1 second for the wrench to make a 180 degree arc so logically it would take 2 seconds to make a 360 degree arc so it does 60 / 2 = 30 RPM 30 RPM We want to find the linear speed in m/s so we need to turn the Rotation Per Minute into seconds 30 Revolutions / 1 minute x 1 minute / 60 seconds which leaves us with 30 revolutions / 60 seconds... now we have to turn revolutions into radians There are 2 Pi Rad / 1 Revolutions so we can get rid of revolutions which leaves us with: 30 / 1 X 1 / 60 seconds x 2 Pi Rad / 1 Radius is 1.45965 m => So 1 rad equal this value which means we can now cancel rad so the problem now looks like this: 30 / 1 X 1 / 60 seconds x 2 Pi / 1 x 1.45965 m / 1 >Simplify> 30 / 60 x 2 Pi x 1.45965 m which equals 4.5856 m/s Not very impressive... But! If we use the high-ball the Radius is 3.2349 m All the calculations are the same except for the value for 1 rad which is now 3.2349 30 / 60 x 2 Pi x 3.2349 m which equals about 10.1627 meters/second Better! However... Once again I must remind people that the wrench hits it's full 180 degrees is LESS than one second so if anything these speeds are slower than what they truly are however due to the lack of editing software and lack of resolve I cannot give an exact time frame in which the characters swing their wrench. Also how I found out how to calculate this is from this video... I don't know how reliable it is so please take this with a grain of salt. Category:Blog posts